1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of staring array detection, and particularly in pseudo DC restoration by integrated circuit techniques on the individual detector outputs and continuous comparison with adjacent detector outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, the pseudo DC restore process of detector outputs in infrared (IR) viewing systems was applied to linear array detectors. Some techniques were synthetic and relied on the application of mathematical algorithms on the detector signals. The pseudo DC restore algorithm derived a correction signal for a member of an array of linear detectors. The correction signal was based on the median of the signals detected by the detector and its previous linear array. Some additional modifications were required to prevent saturation effects, but the correction was the signal proportional to the difference between the medians.
The principal problem addressed in the present invention is the element-to-element variation of the sensitivity parameters of the individual detector element in the array to correct each detector element in the staring array detector system. In the previous DC line-to-line restore process of the scanning detector array system, the signal to correct the linear detector array was derived from one detector in which the direction of propagation was unilateral for accumulated error.